A Whole New Life
by VampyreGirl1996
Summary: Laura's family is dead. Mary died of pneumonia,Carrie of malaria,and Grace, Ma&Pa of a house fire. Barely alive,Laura is saved by the Denali clan. When the coven goes to Edward's wedding years later,she meets someone who is supposed to be dead.TwilightXLH


_2 years after Mary's death, Carrie goes away to escape the pain of the family's breakup, but ends up being killed by malaria. Nathan gets killed in a freak accident, and Grace, heartbroken, goes to stay with her parents to try to heal. Almanzo gets infected with influenza and eventually succumbs to the disease. Laura follows Grace's example, but is narrowly escapes death caused by a house fire that kills her remaining family members. To save Laura, who is dying from inhaling too much smoke, Tanya Denali changes her and invites her to join their coven. Decades later, the Denalis go to Edward's wedding, and Laura meets someone who supposedly died years ago._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Little House or Twilight._

LAURA POV

"Ma? Pa?" I asked in a small voice. She came to the door and immediately invited me in. "What's wrong, Laura?" she asked, concerned. "Ma...he-he's gone..." And I broke down in my mother's arms.

I cried for a long time, with my parents, and my youngest sister. It wasn't fair. First Mary dies, then Carrie, then Nathan dies, and now Almanzo. It isn't fair.

Time passes. Slowly, but it does. Staying with my remaining family helps me heal. And Grace, too. But nothing good can ever remain for long. Ever.

It happened one night. A spark flew from the fire to the carpet. A simple incident, happened all the time. But it changed my life forever.

No one noticed it. So it spread. Spread throughout the house, killing my family in their sleep. I prayed as hard as possible, for this to be over quickly. God answered my prayer. Everything went hazy, my vision blurred, and my chest throbbed, and then I drifted into unconsciousness. The last thing I saw was a pair of golden, horrified eyes.

And then there was nothing but blackness.

"Laura," A beautiful voice called me. I turned and saw my sister, Mary. "Mary, wait!" I cried. I knew it. Mary was an Angel, and now she had come to get me "Laura, it's not like that," Mary said gently. "What?" I asked, stunned. "Laura, you must go back. You must. You must live. For me." She said in her angel's voice. "Mary, I don't want to go. Please." I cried out. Then my family appeared behind her.

"Laura, you must go back. Try." Ma said. And she started fading away, along with my family. Except Mary. "Ma? Pa? Carrie? Grace? Carrie?" I called.

"They have left, for heaven." Mary told me.

"And you have to leave, too? Don't leave, Mary. Don't." I sobbed.

"I have to, Laura. But I will see you again. Goodbye, Laura," And she vanished.

"Will I ever see you again, Mary?" I asked the darkness. I heard Mary's angel laugh.

"Oh, you will, Laura, don't worry."

And there was a flash of light.

I opened my eyes, and I saw the familiar pair of dazzlingly beautiful topaz eyes.

I tried to sit up, but couldn't. I could feel myself slipping away once more. I heard musical, beautiful voices.

"You have to do it, Tanya. She's so beautiful, much too pure and good to lose." A woman's voice said sadly.

Another voice-Tanya's, I assume- sighed and said, "You do know the best, Kate. I hate to do this but-" she stopped and a something pierced my skin.

And my body was on fire.

Nothing but pain, unbearable, unbelievable pain. I wished I could die. I had been heartbroken before, but not suicidal. This was a first. All I wanted was the pain to end, to cease. Oh God, what did I do in my past life to deserve this? Stop this pain, please stop this...

I didn't want to scream, I gritted my teeth hard, not wanting to show weakness. But the fire intensified suddenly, and I let out a cry of pain. I did not stop screaming, and I was ashamed. A voice said to me, "You're a brave girl, Laura Ingalls Wilder. This will be over soon," It was the voice of an angel. I gritted my teeth and willed my self not to scream, and I didn't.

After what seemed like an eternity, the fire faded. My heart gave a last, painful thud, and it then it stopped.

And my eyes snapped open.

To a whole new world, a whole new life.


End file.
